Kidnapped by a devilish prince
by Anime-Angel93
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a new student at Gakuen Alice high School. She just recently transfered there. What would happened if she missed her bus to school on the day of the field trip, and had to ask the prince / Bad boy a.k.a the player of the school Natsume Hyuuga her new neighbor for a ride to school? Will the rest of her life be chaged for ever? (Sequel: LIfe With Hyuugas; Rated M)
1. Chapter 1 Stranded

**Chapter 1**

**Stranded**

(Republished. And I don't own Gakuen alice.)

**Mikan Pov.**

**Beep!Beep!Beep! **Was the annoying sound of my alarm clock."shut up!"I groaned, as I threw my alarm clock across the room."Mikan are you up yet?" "Yes mom I am up! Oh yea mom what time is it?" "9 o'clock am so you better get ready or your going to miss the bus!"Few minutes later I was finished geting ready for school. I ran down stairs searching franticly for my bags."Mom have you seen my bags?" "They should be by the door Mikan." " Thanks Mom""Your welcome Mikan"

With that I ran out the door but to my luck the bus was just leaving my bus stop. So I had a quick thought and I decided to chase it down. But that was another bad idea. I was in a skirt chasing a bus in a skirt; screaming for it to stop then we had to pass **HIS **block in front of **his** house,while I was running he came out.**"Oi Polka, or should star panties?" **I came to a sudden stop. "What do you wan't pevert? I am kinda bussey right now!" "Do you need a ride?" "No...""Uhm okay bye." He heads toward his car and opens his door. **"Natsume wait!" **"yes?"I swallowed my pride."I n-need a ride."to my amazement he replied saying "Are you going to stand there, or are you going to get in?"

**Natsume Pov.**

She finally got in the car. Man she looked emmbaressed. So i tried to cheer her up with a joke."

Hey stars you like rollar costers?""N-no why?""Oh Well your not going to like my driving then."I replied with a little grin.**"Y-you g-gotta be kidding me!" **"Nope." I replied with a smirk.

(Author note: Give him points he isn't a comedain)

**Normal Pov.**

Natsume pulls out of his drive, and he drives nice and calm intill he got to

the end of his block and then he became a speed demon he was speedy, but in

the oppsite direction of the school. **"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING "**

Mikan screamed, while trying to grasp her seat belt. **"Stop screaming!Your **

**hurting my ears!" **Natsume yelled. **"THEN SLOW DOWN JERK FACE!" **Mikan yelled.**"Watch your tongue Sakura!" **Natsume Hissed in his iced voice.**"THEN SLOW DOWN!" **Mikan yelled back. **"Fine!"** Natsume yelled back. Natsume finally slows his speed down. "Where are you taking me?"Mikan asked alittle nervously. **"**Somewhere. So stop asking." "But." "Or else Sakura" Natsume replied giving Mikan a cold glare."Bu-..**Ow! That hurts **Natsume why did you pinch my arm for?" Natsume replied giving her a cold glare. Few minutes later, after a akward silence the car came to a stop in the middle of the forest. "Wait here. "Natsume ordered. Natsume went to the trunk of the car and grab some stuff and emerged into the woods.

**Mikan Pov.**

I was terrified. I didn't really know Natsume well since i just transfered to the same high school as him in the middle of the school year, and today we were spose to be going on a camping trip for a week with our class. I didn't really know what to except from him. So I grab my iphone to see if I could call for help, but to my luck i hadno service. Just great I could be stuck with a crimal/teenager with no way of calling for help. I was completely stranded with Natsume Jerk face Hyuuga.

~How was it? I hope it was better.~ Please review


	2. Chapter 2 the tabble turns

**Me:**Hey! I would like to Thank NiaTheAnimeFreak, NavajoGirl47, and alisther for fallowing this story. I would also like to Thank Denielle-Roo, Fantasychick13, and NiaTheAnimeFreak for adding my story to their Favorites. Thanks again =)

**Natsume:** =.='' *Anoyed*

**Mikan:**O.o'' *Shocked*

**Me:**What is it now?

**Natsume:***points at mikan*

**Mikan:***points at natsume*

**Both:**wierdo!Baka; Pevert!

**Me:**While i deal with thier problems i should let u know** I don't own Gakuen Alice **enjoy this Chatper hope its better.

**(Summary of Chapter**:"Who's the pevert now" I smirked."W-what I am not!","Wow Stars I didn't know you were a pervert."**)**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Tabble turns**

**Mikan's Pov.**

I was Terrffied. I didn't know Natsume that well, but i couldn't call for help. Because I didn't have no single bars on my iphone & I couldn't drive away, because Natsume took his stupid car keys. Great I was defently stuck with Natsume and the sad thing was all I could do right now is wait for him to get back.

**Normal Pov.**

It was two hours before Natsume emerged from the woods."Oi Stars come on." Natsume coaks. Mikan Shook her head in refual. "Stars come on." Natsume coaks again becoming impaient. Like the stuborn Mikan Sakura she was. She still refused to go with him. Like usually Natsume's temper shot. He graped Mikan's wrist and started to drag her into the woods."LET ME GO!" Mikan demaned while struging to get away from Natsume's grasp. Natsume ignored the screaming girl intill...smack! Natsume stood there shocked while Mikan escaped. "Did I really get slaped?" Natsume mubled under his breathe.

**Mikan's Pov.**

I was running in the woods and I didn't know where I was going and shocking it didn't even matter right at that moment to me. It didn't matter long as I was away for him. It was getting dark and I was tired of running. When I finally decided to see where I was I got scared, because I didn't reconlize a single detail of where I was. Great. I was stuck in the woods by my self, but my situation got worse. I was exhausted from running. I felt dizzy and everything looked fuzzy, but I could hear a faint voice that I didn't reconize yelling my name. At the moment I was going to reply back everything went black.

**Natsume's Pov.**

"Mikan!" I yelled. For some reason I felt like I had to find her. I was running through the woods like it was nothing. Yelling searching francily for her. Then All the sudden I trip over what I thought was tree roots, but I glaced at what I triped over and notice it was her. She had passed out. At first I tried to wake her up by shaking her she didn't repsond. So I picked her up and carried her to the camp site.

**Normal Pov.**

When Mikan Awaken in a tent. She glaced at her surroundings and pondering how she got in the tent. She went to sit up and noticed a note on a bottle of water saying. " Oi Polka, you look ugly when you sleep. Sinserly, Natsume. Mikan's temper shot. She got out of the tent cursing under her breathe searching for Natsume. Then all of the sudden Mikan heard splashing coming from a river. So she thought she would check it out. To her surprise she saw what she shouldn't have seen. Natsume taking a bath in the river.

(Me: O/o wat the heck did i just write? Any ways back to the story.)

"uh..." Mikan replied as her cheeks turns to a scarlet color. Natsume looked up at shocked and see's Mikan and smirks."Do you like the view Stars?" Natsume blurted out sarasticly to mikan making her scarlet cheeks turn crimson red. "Who's the pevert now?" Natsume chuckled. "You could have tried to wake me up and told me that you were going to bathe!" Mikan protested. "Stars, I didn't know you were a pervert." Natsume replied still chuckling. Natsume started to get out of the water. Mikan turned her back to him blushing even worst and she could hear her heart beating fast."P-put something on pevert!" Mikan sturdered."Uhm who's the one who looked in the first place!" Natsume replied laughing. Few minutes later she felt hands on her waist which startled her."Y-you better be d-dressed." Mikan choked trying to hide her blushing. " you tell me." Natsume replied.

Me: Oh my gosh. Review. hoped u liked it!~

Natsume:*smirking*

Mikan:*blushing*


	3. Chapter 3 I hate you,you hate me now

**Me:**Hey Guys Thx for reading. How do you like my story? Plz let me know by pressing the big review button plz!  
I would like to thank alisther, GakuenAlicelover, NavajoGirl47, and NiaTheAnimeFreak. For fallowing my story. I would also like to thank  
Denielle-Roo, Fantasychick13, GakuenAliceLover, girltiger1011, and NiaTheAnimeFreak. For adding my story to thier Favorites. Thanls again hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Natsume:** there going to do that? *Trying not to laugh*

**Mikan:** Natsume! You Cold hearted Jerk!I know Cate-chan will get reviews.

**Natsume:**And how do you know that?

**Mikan:**uhhh...

**Me:**Its okay Mikan-chan, but Natsume's right I'm not going to get reviews. *Goes sobs in dark coner*

**Mikan:**See what you did Natsume you made her cry!

**Natsume:**So.

**Me:***sniff* I *sniff* Don't *sniff* Own *sniff* Gakuen *sniff* Alice.

**Mikan:***Sighs & Mubles* I am going to kill that cold hearted B***rd. =.=''

(Summary of this Chapter: "Polka! Wake up! Don't you dare die on me Mikan!")

Chapter 3

I hate you, you hate lets make out!

Natsume's Pov.

So there I stood Behind her while she blushed heavily. " Polka, are you going to tell me if I have something on?" I smirked when I saw her blush the hardest as she could. Then She shooked her head in disagreement. "what you don't think I got anything on?" She stood there trying to hide her face. "Fine if your not going to awnser me, then your going into the river like you are." I replied with a smirk. She still didn't reply my smirk turned to a grin, as I picked her up and put her over my sholders her eyes widen. **"P-put me down y-you Pevert!" **she screamed in refusal. I just ingored her screaming and started walking to the river. She started hitting my back. "Do you think your weak punches hurt me?" I asked alittle annoyed. **"Shut up!** **PUT ME DOWN!" **She screamed. "Okay." I replied saracticly as i droped her in the water.

Mikan's Pov.

That pevert threw me into the water, and started chuckling. I gave him my cold glare but it seems it didn't have any affect on him. The only thing i thought of was to get reveange. So I started splashing him with water. Then he started to laugh and splash me back, but the thing was i was starting to forget why I was mad at him in the first place and I was enjoying myself. Thats intill I fell into the water face first. And the bad thing is I fell into the deep part of the river and I couldn't swim. I could feel the strong current. Then, Bam! Everything started turning back and I couldn't breathe.

Normal Pov.

Mikan was fully emerged in the water and Natsume went down to save her, but he was having problems finding her. Then he found her. He knew she couldn't swim so he droped her into the shallow water, but she went to walk further out and triped on a stone. She fell head first. When Natsume got to her he noticed she hit her head. He was determind to bring her back to the surface. But even he wasn't really a match for the strong current, but all he could do is try and hope for the best. Natsume was able to bring Mikan to shore but he had drag her all the way there.

Natsume's Pov.

I draged her all the way to shore as soon as we both got up there I layed down gasping for air, but I knew Mikan needed my help. "Dammit" I cursed under my breathe, when I noticed she still wasn't breathing, but I knew what had to be done but seriously I didn't want her to kill me, but I gave her mouth to mouth. First attempt no response from her. "Polka, wake up! Mikan please don't die on me!" I yelled hoping she would wake up. Then I tried once more. It worked! Her eyes windened and she started to cough alittle."Thank God she's all right." I mubled under my breathe and sighed with looked at me with wide eyes. "Y-you!" she choked out; shocked that i was the one to give her mouth to mouth."Y-you stole my first kiss!" She yelled.

**Me: How was it? This is Chapter 3.**

**Plz review! If any Mistakes plz don't forget to tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4 Akwared moments

**Me: Thanks to all the people who reviewed!**

**Natsume: Why are you reviewing for her? *points at Cate*  
**

**Mikan:* Does Fist pump* Oh yea! **

**Natsume: =.='' **

**Mikan: Cate-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice hope you enjoy! :D**

**(Summary of Chapter:"It didn't count, but this one will!" Y-you woul..."**

**Warning Rated T! Not for Kids! sorry.  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Akward Moments...**

**Mikan's Pov.**

**The Nerve! He kissed me! "Polka It didn't count." "Its the end of the world my dream is ruined I would not get to share my first kiss with Edward Cullen..." I sobed. "You Edward Cullen isn't real?" " YES HE IS!" I yelled. ...=.= "he is not real,and oh yea shut up ugly." My temper shot up. smack! " Your going to regret that Sakura!" Natsume hissed as pinned me down. My eyes widen in shock.**

**Normal Pov.**

**Natsume leaned toward Mikan's ear."To let you know Sakura I didn't kiss you." Natsume replied in a ice cold voice, has his warm breathe tickled against her skin."You were hoping I kissed you. All I was doing was making sure you were breathing." "W-why didn't you just let me die then?" She asked nervously." I don't have to awnser your questions."He replied in his ice cold voice."Punishment time for smacking me" Her eyes winden."The first time you thought I kissed you might not have counted but this will!" "Y-you woulmmm." Mikan was cut off by Natsume kissed her. Mikan threw her arms and strugled to get away from Natsume's grip, but before she knew it Natsume kissed her a second time. To his amazement she stoped strungling and gave into his when Natsume broked the kisss. Then looked at the puzled Mikan.**

**Natsume's Pov.**

**Why in the f*ck did I kiss her again? And why did she kiss me back? What was this feeling I got when she kissed me back? I didn't know anything I never felt so clueless. I let her up and she stared at me the whole time we walked back to the camp was so quiet that I couldn't stand it." Oi Polka, your not abad kisser." I smirked when I saw her face turn red."Y-you jerk! You stole my first kiss!" she shrieked. " Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it? If you didn't then why did you kiss me back?" I replied smirking. She was beyond mad when we finally got back to the camp site that she ignored me. Harsh right? **

**Mikan's Pov. **

**He kissed me! Dammit Natsume! Why did I enjoy it when he kissed me? Few hours later I walked out of the tent to check on him. I found him asleep right next to a fire i asumed he made by him self. I noticed him shiver. It was quite chilling tonight, so I went back into the tent and grabed a blanket and covered him up, and sat next to him and stared up into the sky I saw so many stars. It reminded me that my dad was watching over me. Then all the sudden I saw a pair of crisom eyes staring at me."Like what you see?" I replied at him sarcasticly." Nope Flat chested girl" He replied sticking his tongue out at me. I glared at him. " What did you call me pevert?" "You heard me F...l...a...t chested girl. It as flat as a board." "hahaha its so funny that I forgot to laugh..I bet your little friend isn't that big." I replied glaring at him. what the heck came over me! Why did I say that! "Well lets findout if its big or not then Sakura." He replied smirking. O/o "N-no thanks." With that I got up and ran into the tent and locked my self in there.**

_**Natsume: Not bad Cate. *smirks***_

_**Mikan:=.=''**_

_**Me:^^' hahaha thanks Natsume... Please let me know if you enjoyed this Chapter!**_


	5. Chap 5 Messed up memories

_**Me: Am I doing a good job? I know all my chapters have been short and I am very sorry about that. I will try even harder on my grammer, and making my chapters longer. ~Warnings: this fanfiction may cause Vominting, and a EXTREME love for Natsume Huygga.~ xD  
**_

_**Mikan: hahaha. *Watching t.v***_

_**Natsume: What you watching Polka?**_

_**Mikan: Worlds dummest. They made a show for you. xD**_

_**Natsume: No polka thats you. =.=''**_

_**Me:*trying not to laugh***_

_**Natsume: Cate doesn't own Gakuen ALice AND NEVER WILL!**_

_**Me: YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO HARSH Natie! :'(  
**_

_**Natsume: All I am doing is telling the truth. Gosh! *Rolls eyes***_

_**Mikan: Diva. Natsume *Laughs***_

* * *

Chatper 5

_**Wacked Up Memories.**_

* * *

_Natsume's Pov._

* * *

_She stayed in that tent for the rest of the night. It kinda made me feel sad. It was moring when she final emerged from the tent. "So you finally coming out eh?" I said when I grabed her waist from behind making her jump. "W-what no good morning?" she replied with a grin. "Whats so good about mornings?" I asked as I let go of her waist. "I don't really know." She replied. I chuckled "Then why call it good mornings?" "I don't know okay!" she yelled at me. Her face was so funny that I couldn't fight off the urge to laugh. For the first time I laughed a true laugh without Ruka being there. What was it about Mikan that made me loosen up around her. "Natsume? Earth to Natsume? Hello? Anyon..." Mikan yelled intill I picked her up an put her over my sholder. "Where are you Taking me?" She Yelled while hitting my back. "It doesn't matter where I am taking you got it." I replied. "But." "No Buts! Or else." I growled. "Fine." She sighed. Wow she isn't giving me a fight. Aw man this isn't really fun, if she's not fighting with me. I kept walking with her over my shoulder hoping it would drive her insain being carried to somewhere she didn't know, but she still stayed quiet. "Hey Polka." "Hmm." she replied almost sounding, like she was half asleep. "Why are you not fighting with me?" "I don't really know. Mabey its because I'm tired." She replied sarcasticly."Haha very funny." "I know right" She replied back.  
_

* * *

_Normal Pov._

* * *

_Few Hours later they finally reached Natsume's Favorite part of the woods. There was a little spring and a waterfall, along with a beatiful scenery of Goregious flowers and blossoms. Mikan eyes wided in awe, when she notice the Amazing scenery. For the first time Mikan was acually speachless. Natsume let Mikan down, while she Observed her surroudings. "T-this is a-amazing!" Natsume smirked while he walked over to the spring's water fall. "Eh? Natsume what are you doing?" Mikan asked cluelessly as Natsume took of his shirt. "What does it look like?" Natsume asked anoyed then jumped in the spring and came running out anime style. "Dammit its freezing!" Mikan couldn't help but laugh at Natsume. "Na duh Natsume its a spring" "Shut up!" He Hissed. "ok Mr. Grumpy." Natsume smirk when he noticed Mikan had on a white T-shirt. He walked over to her and gave her a hug while he was soaken wet. "You just didn't" Mikan Hissed at Natsume. He replied by laughing. "Nasume f****ng hyugga!" She screamed. Natsume laughed even louder and started to run for the water. "Your soo past dead!" Mikan Yelled while she chased after him. With that Natsume Dived into the water. Mikan tried to stop her self before she fell in the water, but Mikan fell face forward into the water. Natsume Smirk turned into a grin. "Nice look." Mikan looked at him confused of what he ment intill she saw she was wearing a white T-shirt. "Y-you Pervert." She yelled while she tried to dunk him, but like always failed miserblely._

* * *

Mikan Pov.

* * *

_I don't really know why, but I was starting to like being in the woods with Natsume. It was kind of peaceful in a perverted way. But I gessing it felt peaceful, because we were not near drama. All of the suden i get dunked by Mr. Grumpy. "Stop It NATSUME!" "who's grumpy now?" Natsume mocked. I rolled my eyes, as i went to walk back to shore. But here is a wake up call for me. I all suden hit a drop off or a.k.a a huge hole/cave.  
Natsume grabed my arm before I could of went under. "Be more careful" He hissed at me. "What ever." I hissed back, while he draged me to the shore. "You know I can walk right?" "Yea so. Mabey I wanted to drag you."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Hey Natsume. When can I go home?" "Tomarow. If you want." I could tell he didn't want to go home by the tone in his voice._

* * *

Me: and i'm ending it there. Intill the next chapter. Was it longer?

_Was it any good? Plz let me know!_

_Natsume: *yawns*_

_Mikan: *staring at a math text book*_


	6. Chapter 6 Caught in the act

Me: Can't believe That this fanfiction is doing good thank you all who review, favorite and fallow this Fanfiction.  
Natsume:*taking a nap*

Mikan:*Has a stick is poking natsume* Hey Natsume wake up.

Me & Ruka:O.o'... Mikan. *Mind: Don't do it he is going to kill you!* *mubles/sighs* stupid...

Hotaru:Cate doesn't Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Chapter 6

Caught in the act.

* * *

Normal Pov.

* * *

Mikan was watching Natsume act wierd for once. Natsume looked at mikan who had her feet in the water and her Hand on her drenched T-shirt thinking pondering if she should take it off for it to dry, or not to. Natsume smirked his famous Hyugga smirk. Great he was up to no good again. "Don't you even try it" Mikan Hissed at the smirking boy. Natsume sighed "But why?" "Because I said" She hissed back. "well someone is grumpy." He replied back sticking his tongue out at her. "Shut up jerkface." Natsume couldn't help but laugh when Mikan called him that. "Why do you call me a jerkface?" "I don't know,k because you can be a jerk" she hissed back at him scaracsticly. "But I'm not being a jerk?" "So." She stuck out her tongue. He chuckled. He walked over to her. "Polka, do you know that your quite amusing?" "Really?" "Yep."Natsume Grabed her from behind."eep! Natsume!" She screamed. "what? All I did was pull off your T-shirt." She looked down at the ground with her bright red cheeks. "You look cute right now." He mumbled. "Wh-what did you say?" She looked up at Natsume in curiousity. "Nothing." "Oh." She looked back at the ground. Natsume was too tempted he grabed her chin and made her look at him then kissed her.

* * *

*Somewhere else*

* * *

"Ruka. You sure he didn't take her?" "Imai I am sure of it." "Are you lying to me Nogi? If you are I can easly post these pictures of you in a dress on the school's web page."She hissed with a smirk. His eyes widen "Y-you w-wouldn't." "Don't tempt me Nogi. All I have to is press send." She smirked at his defeat. "Fine I'll show you where he would go." "Hmp. What a good boy." She chuckled. "..."

* * *

Ruka Pov.

* * *

This is bad! Imai has blackmail on me! When? HOW?! Shoot Natsume is going to kill me for this! *Pouting in mind* I'm so dead.. "Nogi is this the place?" Hotaru asked looking at the woods. I sigh and replied "yes.." We walked intill I notice Natsume's car. Yep he is here, but it doesnt me Sakura is though. But when that suborn; crazy chick gets a hunch she doesn't stop intill she proves everyone wrong."Hmm" she looked into the passager side of his car and saw Mikan's purse." Ha! Nogi come here!" "okay.." "See that bag in the passager seat in the car thats the purse I bought mikan for her 13th birthday. She never goes anywhere without it." My eyes widen it couldn't be true. That Natsume would basicly aduct sucessfully Mikan and take her to the woods. Natsume wasn't like that. Well thats what I thought... "Lets go Imai. I know this place inside out I know where he would most likely be." "What ever. I swear if he torchered Mikan i'm going to kill his. "Imai what your tongue!" I yelled. Her eyes widen with shock. "Wow your not as weak as i thought you were. You do have a back bone." she giggled. What the heck she giggled at me!

* * *

Hotaru's Pov.

* * *

Well he does have a back bone. Lets say I like that side of him. "Are we there yet?" I asked. "Do you see him yet?" he replied back sarcasticly. "Whatever." I sighed with a grin. Man why do I like it when he act like this? We kept walking. My feet felt like they were going to break off. Then All of the suden I hear Mikan yell pervert. Ruka's eyes widen and I smirked. "Told you i'm never wrong." I chuckled. "H-hotaru? L-look." He stuterd and pointed at mikan and Natsume. Mikan was pinned down by Natsume, and Natsume had her T-shirt moved up so her stomach was showing."G-get off of me Pervert!" Mikan Screamed trying to push him off. Ruka stood there blushing. I had to save mikan from the Peverted Jerk so I grabed my baka gun from book bag and shot the pervert in the head."What the..." His eyes Widen when she saw me and Ruka. Was shocked and blushing like crazy which was kind of cute. Mikan was blushing as she pulled her shirt back down."H-hotaru!" I knew y-you would save me!" she yelled with a stream of tears came flowing down her cheeks. Natsume got up from Mikan, and I walked over to her and helped her up. "This is really akward." I stated. Natsume laughed. Ruka still in shock nodded his head, and Mikan clinged to my arm.

* * *

Me: How was it? Was it longer? Was it any good?

Ruka: it was kinda akward.

Hotaru: eh it was okay.

Mikan: Ewww ewww

Natsume: O/o too akward...

Me: *dark aura Natsume* you calling me a pervert?

Natsume:*smirks* Yea what you gonna do about it?  
Me: Sing! xD  
Ruka: RANDOM! xD

Mikan & Hotaru : O.o''  
Natsume:... O.O


	7. Chapter 7 alone

M**e: **Thanks to all who review, favorite, and fallow this story and I would be happy to say. I am making another Fanfiction. It will be called Stranded with Idiots. Make sure you keep an eye out for it.

**Natsume**:*Staring at Cate's report card, smirks* Hey Dummie! why do you have three 0's in history?

**Me: ***Mind: Crap! * O.O'' uh.. Why do you have that?! ^^' **  
****Mikan:**O.O

**Hotaru: ***Yawns*

**Ruka: **^^'' Cate-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Chapter 7

Alone

* * *

Normal Pov.

* * *

Natsume and Mikan were staring at each other walking back to the cars, while Ruka and Hotaru just glared at them. "H-hotaru?" "what nogi?" "Are you seriously making them ride home together?" "Yea. So." "Do you really trust them? I mean Natsume almost raped Mikan. Are you really leaving her in the same car with Natsume after she almost got raped?" "Yea soo? Are you just saying that because your upset that I won't let you drive my car. Isn't that true?" A drop of sweat fell from Ruka's forehead. "Imai-san. T-thats not true. It just I don't want nothing bad happing to Sakura-san." "Your soo defensive and a bad lair." She replied coldly. Few minutes past and Mikan was siting in the passage seat of Natsume's car, while Natsume just drove quietly. Mikan was getting to the point where she hated the silence. She just had to break it. "U-um N-natsume." "Hm"

"Do you like anyone at school?" She looked out the window trying to hide her crisom blush. She doubting her self. Duh Mikan he does like someone and it not you! She screamed at her self in her mind. "Yes." He mumbled. Mikan was shocked that he even awnsered her question. "W-who is it?" She asked even more doubting her self. Why do I even like him. I know its too good to be true. He is a heartless player. Mikan get a hold of your self its Natsume Hyugga the Heartless player and cold hearted jerk. But she couldn't get him out of her mind. Few months past after he droped her off back home. This is the only time she wished she had school. But it was summer break which means she had too much time on her hands. In other words too much time to think about him and the week they shared in the woods. She just wanted to run away from it all. Because she couldn't talk to him and if she even tried he ignored her. Worst of all she couldn't hangout with Hotaru because she was always over at Nogi Ruka; her new boyfriend's house. Shocking I know. hehehe. Mikan finally decided that she had enough. It was getting dark. She just had to get out of the house. Even if it ment sneaking out. She felt like she was walking for hours but she just then noticed she didn't know where she was. She looked at her surroundings it was now midnight and she was completely emeraged in darkness of the night. She didn't know this but she was right in front of a alley. She didn't even bother to ask someone to walk with. She was completely alone not knowing where she was. Thats intill something or you can say someone grabed her from the waist. She went to scream intill a hand went over her mouth. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, as she gulped. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was crying because of her stupidity. She knew what was going to happen or thats what she thought.

* * *

Me: CLIFF HANGER! review! sorry that its short.


	8. Chapter 8 hold onto me

Me: Thank you all who review, favorite, and fallow my story. I am glad to say I am going to upload another fanfiction. Its a Cross over. Gakuen Alice and Soul Eater. So keep a look out for it. :D

Mikan : Cate  
Hotaru: Dosen't

Natsume: Own

Ruka: Gakuen

Me: Alice.  
All: that didn't come out right!

Natsume: that was soo stupid!

Hotaru: Agreed.

Chapter 8

Hold onto me.

* * *

Mikan Pov.

* * *

I was crying. I was stupid. I am such and idiot. I should of had someone walk with me, but no. I had to go by my self around this time of night. This is my fault. "Hello beatiful." The husky voice whispered in my ear from behind. I could smell the achol off his breathe, and I could feel his hot breathe against my cold pale skin. I gulped. I knew that no one would save me. I felt him drag me into this pitch black alley. This is it Mikan you finally ruined your own life. He shoved me against the wall. I yelped in pain. I couldn't see his face but I could make out a smirk. " Your soo cute. It kind of sad how someone like you would be alone around this time of night" He whispered in my ear. He started to nible on my ear. Tears started rolling down my face. I didn't want this, but I couldn't get my body to fight him off. I would scream but it felt like my voice was not there. I felt so useless and helpless. The only thing I could do is cry and wish I wasn't there. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare or it to end at that moment. I wished someone would save me. Right at that moment someone came. I couldn't make out who it was but I new that they would save me. I started to fight for my freedom trying to get their attention. "Dammit girl be still" he hissed at me. "N-no! L-let g-go!" I screamed. All of the sudden a figure appeared right next to me and the grown man. The figure punched him. I slowly slid down the brick wall. "Dammit who are you?" the husky voice hissed at the figure. I noticed the figures eyes. They were a very rare color but they looked familair. Thats right it was the eyes of a Hyugga not just any Hyugga. Natsume Hyugga. I couldn't believe my eyes. After the man noticed he couldn't win he ran off. "Hey girl. You okay?" Natsume asked "Y-yea.." I replied alittle shaken. "Need help up?" He asked looking at me and holding his hand out. I nodded and took his hand as he gently helped me up. All of the suden he reconized me. "Polka?" He asked shocked. "Natsume." He sighed. "Why are you even out here this late?" "Because I can." He just ignored my coment and lechured me. " And you didn't even bother asking someone to go with you?! " He let out a sigh as he put his hand in his messed up raven hair as he closed his crismon red eyes. "Polka. Polka. Your so reckless." I was about to take that as a insult intill he stoped me and made me look at him. By this time we were almost to my house. "Don't ever do that again. Okay? Because next time you might not get so lucky, and I don't want to worry about you to much. Alright?" I was about to yell at him, but then he kissed me. Right when he kissed me I felt like nothing matters. I also didn't want the kiss to end but he broke it. "Mikan." He whispered. "Y-yes?" "I-I" I was starting to think he was about to say he liked someone else intill he said somethig that shocked me. "Mikan I-I l-love Y-you." He whispered with a blush on his cheeks. " I-i d-don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you. So if you need someone to hangout with just come over. Okay?" I noded as we walked up to my door. He was just about to walk away intill I grabed his wrist."N-natsume. I-i l-love y-you t-too." I whispered while blushing. He smirked his famous smirk as he walked up to me and kissed me. "Night Polka." He kissed my forehead and gave me a hug, and then left for his way home. I stood there smiling watching him intill he emeraged him self in the darkness of the beatiful night. "Thats my black cat for you." I mumbled under my breathe and walked inside my house.

* * *

Natsume's Pov.

* * *

It finally morning. I had the pillow over my head as my little sister Aoi tried to wake me up. "NATTIE GET UP!" She yelled. "GO AWAY!" I hissed from under the pillow. " NOT INTILL YOU GET UP!" She yelled into my ear. "FINE! I'll get up." I took the pillow off my head and sat up. Once she left the room. I went back to sleep for a good three hours. Intill my cell phone rang. "dammit." I hissed at my phone.

* * *

(Me: Alittle awww Nattie and Aoi! xD sorry had to say that back to the story)

* * *

I noticed it was Mikan so I awnsered it. "Heeellllooo?" I said while yawning. "Good morning sleepy head." she teased causing me to smirk. "Want to come over?" I asked. "R-right now?" "Yes right now!" "Sure. I'll be over there in a few minutes." K." "Bye Natsume." "Bye Polka." I swore I heard her giggle when I said that. I Finally got up and cleaned my room and went down my large stair case. Did I mention I am rich. "Finally you decide to get up Nattie!" Aoi yelled. I rolled my eyes. Trying my hardest not to chuckle at her pouting face. "Nattie. Daddy won't be home tonight and I am going to a friends house. So you can throw your party when I leave. I am about to leave in thirty minutes." Thirty minutes later. Aoi told me good bye as she left for her friends house. A second later Mikan finally showed up. "Sorry I am late Natsume. My mom made me do my chores before I left. And she had to give me the keys to the house because she is leaving once again on her work trips." I smirked. "so your mom isn't coming home tonight?" "Yea." "My dad isn't going to be home tonight and Aoi is going to be at a friends house. Do you wanna go to a party or have a party at my house?" " S-sure." Mikan and I played video games all day and kissed a couple of times. We went for a walk in the park. Ate out at a resteraunt. Ran into some of my fangirls, and I quickly grabed Mikan's hand. We shared a ice cream who would know Mikan's favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate like mine. It was finally time for the party. There was a normal amount of people probley four hundered people were missing. To Mikan there was alot of people. At my party was exactly 600 hundred people. Not many. "Natsume." Hotaru said while looking at me. "hotaru." I said with a smirk. We both let out a laugh. Mikan was wondering around. I gess she was looking for someone she reconized. "Polka!" She turned towards Ruka, Hotaru, and me. "Natsume." She said with a smile. Man that smile was cute.

* * *

Me: This the end of the chapter plz review and tell me how it was and next chapter will be about the party and Something happendeds. mwhahaha wont tell you yet. 3:D evil me lol.


	9. Chapter 9 truth or dare gone wrong

Me: SUP PEOPLE

~No sound...~  
Me: Hello? *Echo* =( where is everyone? Well I havent had much reviews lately so I chaged my story back to rated T. I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter 9

truth or dare gone wrong

* * *

Natsume Pov.

* * *

Ruka and I took the girls somewhere where there wasn't anyone else.  
"N-natsume I'm bored.", Mikan pouted from a bing bag chair in my game room, hotaru was video taping all of us espially ruka who was going through all of Aoi's Games for the X box. "How about we play a game. Not violent or girly.", Ruka stated with a sweat drop putting Aoi's and mine games back on the shelf. "How about truth or dare or Spin the bottle?", Hotaru gesstered with a smirk present on her face. At that I lifted a eye brow. "Why would you want to play a stupid game like that unless you are really desprate on getting blackmail on us.", I retored at her with my famous Hyugga smirk. "Mikan, do you want to play one of those games?", Hotaru asked. Mikan just sat there in the bing bag chair and started to slouch. " I-I don't know. Mabey if the others do I gess I would play.", she awnsered hesatintly. With that awnser Hotaru smirked. "Does anyone want to play?", Mikan asked. "I win if Ruka will.", I stated glancing at Ruka who was shocked. "I-I will if Natsume is.", he replied sighing. "Okay lets play truth or dare. I'll go first Ruka truth or dare and don't be a wimp.", Hotaru chuckled at Ruka who was blushing feriously. "I-imai! D-dare...", She replied looking down scared to look up to see the evil / devish smirk on her face. She defently had something planned for poor Ruka. "I dare you to...", She got up and whispered in his ear. His eyes shot up wide and his face was way past red. Dammit I wonder what she dared him. "D-do I have to do that n-now?! A-And here?!", He whined. " No not yet, but its your turn now." She replied giggling with a devish smirk on her face. "N-natsume Truth or Dare?", He asked a little timidly like he was going to regret it. " Dare.", Ruka eyes widen and Hotaru's smirk turned into a full grin... Crap what did I just get my self into?! " I-I D-Dare y-you to S-strip i-infront o-of m-mikan...", He stated looking shameful and like the words that rolled off his tongue tasted bitter and disgusting. Mikan's face was flushed with a crismon blush and my eyes were wide. "I-Is that what Hotaru dared you to do?", I gasped out of shock that I heard Ruka say something like that. Ruka just nodded in shame. Hotaru's grin widen as she grabed her video camra planning on video taping it. My face became flushed.

* * *

Me: WOOOW WILL NATSUME DO THE DARE? AND WHAT THE BEEP DID I JUST WRIGHT?! O.O' Mabey my friends are right... Mabey I do need councilling...  
Natsume: O/O ...

Mikan: / ...  
Hotaru: :D  
Ruka: T/T ...  
Me: Don't forget to Review! Please tell me if you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update in all, but I am loosing my insperation in this story that means I am heading towards a writers block. No one is review that much... So yea. If you want me to continue the story Review. No flames plz.. Sorry if its shot also... But plz Review!


	10. Chapter 10 Hyper and akwardness

Me: Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I really do have some problems with my computor. This is being tpyed on my Aunt's laptop. So please enjoy.  
Natsume:No! Please don't make me do it!  
Me:*evil smirk* why not? :D  
Natsume:*Sweat drops* because I wont pick on your number one fan anymore or thier stories.  
Me:Okay...*Crosses fingers behind back* Its a deal.  
Natsume: Yep its a deal.  
Me:(mind:Mwhahaha.)  
Mikan: Cate doesn't own Gakuen Alice. :D

* * *

Chapter 10  
Hyper and Akwardness

* * *

Regular Pov.

* * *

Natsume stood up and scowled at hotaru, very coldly. Mikan's shocked face wasn't hiden at all as she gasped. She knew Hotaru was planning something, but she wasn't expecting this. I mean she was expecting something totally diffrent, but she didn't believe her best friend would go to the extreme. She wasn't perpared for this at all, she felt terrified and nervous. Sure she almost seen him without clothing before, but that was only a accident and she didn't see nothing except for his nice chest with his lovely set of abs that any girl would drool over or want to touch. "You know those glares don't scare me Hyuuga." Hotaru replied sarasaticly. Natsume sighed in defeat as he got up and went to a near by closet. Mikan tried to act like she didn't hear what was going to happened but was draged to and into the closet with Natsume. Once they heard the door make a clicking sound there eyes widen. "Crap." Natsume muttered. Mikan swallowed nervously as her heart raced in her chest, she thought that she was going to die of a heart attack, by the speed it was picking up every second. That they were in the closet together. Hotaru and Ruka were sitting akwardly in the game room in the bing bags chairs. Ruka glanced to see hotaru watching something on her Iphone and she seemed agitated, by the way she was muttering some not so nice words under her breathe. You could here talking and it sounded like Natsume and Mikan's voices."A-are you watching them from your phone?" Ruka asked Hotaru, while blushing and being very curiously. "Mabey.", She replied cooly. "I-is he doing the dare?" Ruka asked timidly. "No." She retored in a angered slightly anoyed voice.

* * *

Natsume's pov.

* * *

There we were mikan's face was merged into a red tomatoe. I noticed how it was getting hot but I didn't want to mental scare her but i motioned to see if it was all right for me to take off my t-shirt she nodded in aproval. So I slowly took off my T-shirt. I glaced over at her to see how she was since she is kinda scared of small spaces in all but she looked wide eyed and her eyes seemed to be buring the image of me without my shirt into her brain because she was blushing even worst but it was kinda cute. I sighed out of boredom. "hey, Polka, do you want to do something to pass the time?" I asked hoping for a awser to solve my boredom. "Not if its perverted!" She sqeaked in a high pitch embaressed tone of her voice.  
"fine no perverted actions." I reasured her. "D-do y-you want to play a game?" she asked timidly still staring at me. "sure." I was very timpted to tease her, but I wasnt in the mood to hear her rant on how much of a pervert I am, so I didn't.  
"H-how about we play 21 q-questions?"

she asked timidly. " Okay. But only if we play by my rules." I stated with a smirk.

"w-what rules?" she asked in a frighten tone causing my smirk to grow into a evil grin. "Just if I think your lying you have to take something off. For example your shirt." I stated with a smirk. "W-WHAT!" She screamed. Oh yes I am so going to enjoy this game.

* * *

Me: hehehehe Evil Natsume *smirks* where have you been? I MISSED YOU alittle bit.  
Natsume: *Smirking* Sadly I can't say the same for you.  
Me: NATSUME! *CHASES AFTER HIM*  
Natsume: Hey moron up here! *In a tree*  
Me: *pouts* Nattie why do you have to be soo mean to me.

Mikan: *sighs* What can you say you gotta love these to sadly. We all hope you enjoyed this chapter please review, also Cate would like to thank you all who reviewed and hopes you keep it up intill the next time byez! *runs toward the tree where cate and natsume are*


	11. Chapter 11 21 questions with a twist

_**Me: Yay i got a new laptop :D**_

_**Natsume: good for you can we get on with the story? =.=**_

_**Mikan: Cate-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice! if she did she would be married to Ruka! :D**_

_**Me: MIKAN! 0/0**_

_**Hotaru: *death glares at Cate***_

_**Me: *gulps* yep... I'm dead... Anyone want to save me?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**21 questions with a huge twist :3**_

* * *

_**Natsume Pov.**_

_I was axious to find out what her retort to that would be.  
"Fine.. but the same rules apply for you also!", she mubbled in a embaressed tone. I lifted a eye brow.  
"K. Wanna go first?" I asked with a grin._

_"who was your first kiss?" she asked trying not so sound so temid. I smirked before awnsering._

_"many girls."_

_"Na huh you can only have one first kiss!" she said in a mocking tone. I swear she is so dense cause I already had my shirt off so what else is coming off? You you gessed my pants your wrong so wrong. I took off my left shoe. _

_"you got me." _

_"then who really was your first kiss?"  
"you." i muttered under my breathe hoping that this dense girl didn't hear me._

_"well anyways... Its your turn to ask the a question."_

_"Nah duh. Do you have naughty dreams of me?_

_"Ewww! Gross! No w-why w-would I have n-naughty dreams about y-you?!" she squeled and blushed._

_"hmm I think that is a lie Ms. Sakura." I grinned as she looked at me horrified._

_"Pervert!" she screeached. I sighed as I pointed to her shoe and she stop screaming in fright and nodded in hestitantly and took her shoe off._

_"your turn polka."_

_"pervert...Have you had you know what yet?"_

_"whats you know what?", I asked trying to make my self dense to tease her._

_"you know what."_

_"I know what?" _

_"Oh my Gawed! nevermind..."_

_Damm she looks so cute when she pouts. I had to kiss her._

* * *

_**Hotaru pov.**_

_I was shocked and ruka was freaking out in a corner of the game room with a black aura muttering something under his breathe while sucking his thumb.  
"Is my bunny boy a wimp?" I asked in a harsh tone.  
"M-maybe!" he stuttered. I could only glance at him and smile I just couldn't be harsh and really cold with it was just me and him. He just makes me feel all warm and cozzy and I just want to snuggle with him and never want him to leave. You tell anyone this i'll hunt you down and make you a test subject for my experiments, and I am not kidding one bit. And by the way I am happy mikan and natsume are together but like usaul if he hurts her i'll kill him that simple got it!_

* * *

_**(Cate: time skip cause I am feeling lazy and I have school so yea...)**_

_**Normal pov.**_

* * *

_Mikan was only in a bra with her shorts still on and natsume was to his boxers._

_"I don't like this game..." Mikan muttered feeling like she was ugly.  
"Well its your turn to ask polka."_

_"Fine. Have you played this game with anyone else besides me with these rules?"_

_"No."_

_O/3/O_

_-/-''_

_"why are you staring at me like that?"_

_"...Cause I think your lying."_

_"Well i am not. and I think your having naughty fantasies right now am I right?"_

_"N-no." _

_"Take off the shorts or the bra your choice."  
_

* * *

**_Cliff hanger!_**

**_Cate: how was it?_**

**_Mikan:..._**

**_Hotaru: :)_**

**_Natsume: hn_**

**_Ruka: O.O_**

**_Cate: TT3TT please review! and Should I make this a M rated story or should I keep it teen? Cause I think it might end up M if I keep up writing stuff like this..._**


	12. Chapter 12

Me: hey guys keeping my story rated T. But here is the new chapter.

Aoi & Mikan: Cate-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice if she did she would have married Tsubasa-senpai!

Misaki: what was that?

Me: Bye, guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Normal Pov.

Natsume and Mikan were staring at each other mikan was taking her shorts off. Natsume was shocked that she even did this. His heart was pounding in his chest by every second. He was shocked how he felt because of how dense she was towards his feelings for her. He acted cruel and like a jerk cause he wasn't really sure how to express his feelings towards her. She was the first girl to grabed his intrest. He liked her ever since he first saw her, she had something about her that the other girls didn't and that was she was fully pure and she didn't care what others thought about her. Thats the thing he really liked no not liked but loves about her. Now that, they are going out and all: he still doesn't know how to express his feelings for her. This was completely new for Natsume. She was his acual first girlfriend and his best friend at the same time.  
"Umm, Earth to Natsume. I think its my turn." She whispers teasingly in his ear, while smirking a playfully.

"Uh.. Okay.." Natsume mummbled hesitintly.

Mikan seemed to be acting way out of charactor, but he couldn't figure out why then suddenly he had mikan hit him in the head.  
"Are you going to awnser the question?" she asked a little annoyed and impatient.

"Um sorry what was the question?" Natsume asked blushing cause he now notice he was staring right at mikan.

"Do you really like me?" she asked looking down at the closet floor.

"...no..." he mumbled.

"... I see... " She started to sob.

"Mikan how could I like you... I love you!" natsume yelled while grasping her shoulders looking into the eyes of a shocked mikan.

"r-really?"

"yes really." natsume said sweetly showing a rare smile and kissed mikan.

* * *

(Cate: Lets give them some private time! Now to Hotaru and Ruka )

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka were looking at each other blushing cause of the noise coming from the closet.  
"H-hotaru.. Are they doing you know what?" Ruka asked timidly.

All she did was shrug, and awnser his question.

"I don't know not going to find out." She shivers rembering the last time she saw something like that. But the funny part of her story is it was her who walked in on her parents doing something naughty like our couple in the closet.

* * *

(Mikan & Natsume)

* * *

Cate: Thats the end of this chapter. And the end of this story. Thank you all who followed this story.

Hotaru: review if you want a sequel!

cate: you know hotaru wants a sequel about her and ruka's story! xD

Hotaru: I am going to kill you now cate!

me: ruka save me from your girlfriend xd or reviewers save me!


	13. note

The sequel to devilish prince is now posted! Its under rated m. request by a lot of reviewers. ;) And its called. " Life with the Hyuugas!"

here is the summary plz check it out!

Summary:" I sorry, polka." he whispered trying to sound like a baby. I giggled and hugged him. He was so adorible at that moment.

"Natsume, your are such a child." I sighed.

"Does that mean you will breast feed me?" He has a naughty gleam in his eyes and with rare smile/smirk.

-Animeagngel93


End file.
